


Keystroke

by lyriumspectrify



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rebuild of Evangelion Timeline, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyriumspectrify/pseuds/lyriumspectrify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days like these are the ones that Kaworu Nagisa will never forget. Not even in different lifetimes, not for him.<br/>Every memory Kaworu makes is precious to him, but there are some that shine like rays of the sun behind breaking clouds, illuminating his path of each life to the next, always searching, always finding purpose.</p>
<p>One-shot kawoshin, total fluffy goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keystroke

Days like these are the ones that Kaworu Nagisa will never forget. Not even in different lifetimes, not for him.

Every memory Kaworu makes is precious to him, but there are some that shine like rays of the sun behind breaking clouds, illuminating his path of each life to the next, always searching, always finding purpose.

All of those rays of sunshine are Shinji. Shinji’s light keeps breaking through the clouded atmosphere of his intended purpose, and the more and more light he gains from the boy the more paths he can see in the shaded grey.

With this, he chose his own path. From the very start, it was because Shinji had given him more.

Today was no exception to the rule. Shinji had shown up to the piano early (as usual, resting his head on his knees, curled and defensive), and as soon as Kaworu’s voice reached his ears he uncurls, a smile reviving on his features. Kaworu had noticed as of late that every new day that passed, he would find Shinji sitting closer and closer to the piano in the mornings, as if the musical instrument was gaining his trust. A gentle smile appeared onto Kaworu’s face and he offered his hand to Shinji without a word (no words were needed), to which the boy took hold of it and stood to his feet.

They started like they always have, making sure the bench was comfortably adjusted for them both before warming up with simple little melodies on the keys. While Kaworu’s fingers easily danced across the keys, he watched Shinji’s hands move,  almost to the point where it could be absentmindedly if not for the fact he was very much aware of where his eyes were.

Kaworu liked seeing the piano as a symbol for himself, and his bond with Shinji that grew every day they spent together. Because every day that Shinji had sat closer to the piano, the boy had sat closer to Kaworu on the bench  as well, to the point now that their arms brushed more often than not. When that first began happening, nervous glances were thrown from Shinji to Kaworu, a timidness that Kaworu had grown to cherish and would reply to with an ever encouraging smile. Eventually, Shinji didn’t even glance over when their arms touched--it had just gotten to be natural between them.

The angel felt a sigh fill his chest, but held it in as he kept watching Shinji warm up his piano playing. He quietly wished that he could feel the delicate strokes of Shinji’s fingers on his face, over his heart. While the piano held a symbol for him, it was not complete. But in the end, he didn’t mind, because the smile Shinji would wear brought on by his own achievements that he’s never had before were more than enough for Kaworu to be completely content with what he had right now.

The warm-up finally having ended, Kaworu removes his hand from the keys and Shinji follows his example.

“So, what would you like to play today?” he asked Shinji in his familiar calm demeanor.

“Hmm, maybe the first song we learned together, if that’s okay?” the boy answers, absentmindedly poking at the keys in front of him with one finger. “It’s been a while since we’ve played that one and I think it would be nice to revisit it…”

Kaworu smiled wider, the red in his eyes glinting in the light before striking the first chord in invitation to start. Shinji smiled and nodded, bringing his own hands to position before they started playing together again, this time at full ability instead of simple warm-ups.

As their hands and fingers moved across the keys with an easy grace, Kaworu was nearly taken off guard for the first time when Shinji adjusted himself while in the middle of playing, but without even missing a note. He had shifted a little more towards Kaworu, to the point their thighs pressed side by side, and when Kaworu allowed himself a glance over to Shinji he saw the boy had his eyes closed, a light smile on his face as he continued playing in an enraptured trance. Kaworu’s smile grew a bit more before closing his eyes as well, allowing himself to join Shinji in the experience.

Their arms brushed frequently, and it was only a matter of time that Kaworu and Shinji had gotten so into the music that their shoulders were pressed together, contact increasing as they remained synched. The notes poured like a perfectly clear river and rocked the two boys with its rhythm and harmony, and everything was just perfect, oh so perfect to the point it nearly felt like a dream that neither of them had any desire to wake from any time soon.

This connection, this music, was everything Kaworu believed in. It was everything because through it, he felt Shinji could experience the same.

And they were sharing that together.

It was too soon that the music ended, and Kaworu inhaled deeply before letting it go in a pleased sigh. He opened his eyes, looking over at Shinji who was already staring at him with a light curiosity.

Kaworu closed the remaining gap of their hands, resting his hand on top of Shinji’s on the keyboard. A pleasant blush dusted Shinji’s features, and Kaworu couldn’t help but smile a bit more at that. It didn’t matter what lifetime he was in, he would always love getting to see that bit of Shinji that did not often show.

“That was wonderful, Ikari Shinji-kun. Good work,” he praised him softly.

Shinji didn’t reply, but his head bowed forward the slightest and Kaworu’s eyelids flitted in surprise as the boy rested his head on the angel’s shoulder, twisting his hand in a way so the palm under Kaworu’s hand was facing up. He lined up the pads of their fingers together, pressing them together lightly.

“...Thank you,” Shinji finally breathed softly.

Kaworu heard the weight behind those words. He wasn’t just thanking him for the earlier praise--Shinji was thanking him for everything from when they first met in this loop, up until now. Maybe even more. Kaworu exhaled the smallest sound of a hum, shifting his fingers so they would thread in between Shinji’s before clasping them together. Maybe he could allow himself this much again, just once…

Kaworu tilted his head, now resting it on top of Shinji’s. “Anything for you,” he replied warmly.

As they sat there together in a comfortable silence, Kaworu could feel a new ray of sunshine breaking through to light a new path for him. He had no intentions of dying, not this time, but if something were to happen…

Kaworu felt he could put all of his faith on that path that had awoken in his heart. Because even now, he knew he was basking in its rays.

Not even death could take that away from him.


End file.
